Denta Day
by roxan1930
Summary: Just like how humans need to go to the dentist, autobots need to have their denta-plates checked out. Optimus and Arcee just go along with it and let Ratchet do his work but sadly Bulkhead and Bumblebee aren't so easy.


**Disclaimer: I don't own TFP.**

**Denta Day**

Optimus awoke with a uneasy feeling.

He could sense that today was different then the other days in the year.

He felt as if it would have been better if he had just stayed on his berth but he knew he could not do that so he started making his way to the main room, thought very slowy.

He grabbed a energon-cube and sipped slowly while turning around before freezing completely.

He could see the med-bay as usual but he saw that around one of the berths were lying all kinds of tools that Ratchet only used for one purpose.

It was Denta Day wich was pretty much the same as going to the dentist was for humans.

"I see you have already noticed it is Denta Day." came Ratchet's voice from behind, causing the Prime to jump slightly.

Turning around he saw his old friend smiling at him.

"Come on. Drink that up and I'll get started on you right away." the medic said and with a sigh Optimus did as he was told and lay down on the berth.

Around a half a hour later Arcee also walked in and unlike Optimus she realised right away what day it was because she was greeted by the sight of Ratchet helping Optimus sit back up, who had some Cybertronian sized cotton balls in his mouth against the pain.

"Arcee, there you are!" Ratchet yelled when he noticed her, accidentally dropping Optimus who fell back down with a soft "Oof!"

"Do I have to?" the femme asked in a whiney voice but the glare she got was enough of an answer.

"Fine! Let's just get this over with!" she growled as she stomped towards the berth and opened her mouth.

It took just as long as with Optimus and when Ratchet was also done with Arcee he placced his hands in his sides and made a serious face.

"Alright, now that you two are done I'll need your help again." he told the other two autobots who nodded as they already knew what he was talking about.

Three hours later agent Fowler strolled into the base but he was suprised to not be politely greeted by Optimus like usual but to see Optimus, Arcee and Ratchet run around with frustrated looks on their faces.

"What in the name of aunt Pearl's wig is going on around here?" the man asked and only then the autobots noticed him.

Optimus walked up to hi mand said something but Fowler had no idea what because of the cotton balls in his mouth.

"Wait, what?" Fower asked in confusion.

At that Optimus spit the balls into his hand and tried again.

"My apoligies, agent Fowler but we have been trying to find Bulkhead and Bumblebee for a while now.

"Why?" the man asked.

At that Arcee also spit the balls out of her mout hand answerred dryly "Denta day"

"Every once a year I need to take a look at everyone's denta-plates and if something is wrong I need to fix it. everyone hates it but it needs tob e done and luckily Optimus and arcee understand that and don't go and hide somewhere. Unlike the others." Ratchet explained and Fowler nodded.

He was slightly suprised that Optimus and Arcee had both managed to disappear through Ratchet's explanation.

Then he heard two crashes coming from different directions and from one of them Optimuscame running in the room with Bulkhead swung over his shoulder and from the other direction Arcee came whil dragging Bumblebee by his feet.

Both of the mechs were kicking, clawing, pounding and screaming bloody murder but they were just ignored.

They were both dumped onto a berth and were cuffed stuc kso the couldn't escape.

Folwer just stood there and watched as Ratchet worked on them while Optimus and Arcee were lazily sitting on the floor leaning against a wall, being exhausted from all the running while trying to find the others.

While looking on how Ratchet was being bitten in his hand by Bulkhead, Fowler couldn't help but be lightly amused at how much more the autobots were like humans then they themselfes even realised.

**The End**

**Hey, people! Listen, please don't ask me how I got this idea but just revieuw and read my other stories, alright? Yes? Great! Love you! Bye! *waves***


End file.
